


Distraction

by blackholesandeyes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Sugawara is suspicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholesandeyes/pseuds/blackholesandeyes
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is usually not this easily distracted, he swears.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my second attempt at writing best boy Yamaguchi's best friend, Tsukishima Kei! Tsukki is in a relationship but the rest of the team didn't know. Well, except for maybe Sugawara. Enjoy!

Tsukki was minding his own bussiness when he heard a commotion from across the court where the girls are currently bickering. Karasuno's volleyball team's first and third year manager. As his eyes fell across one girl, his jaw almost dropped. 

Here's the thing. You always puts your hair in a high pony tail. His face sometimes fell victim to your slashing long hair. But right now your hair is cascading along your back. Dark and soft as feathers. The very sight of you renders him speechless. Tsukki could barely register a couple of voices shouting his name before a ball landed straight on his face. A crunch sounded and his stomach fell. Damn. Not his glasses. 

"You okay, kid?" Asked Daichi somewhere from his right as he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He felt unusualy unstable. He took off his glasses and tries to inspect any damage but the blood in his hand took his breath for a second. 

"Shit. He's bleeding!" 

"Hinata, look at what you did!"

"I didn't know he was going to space out when I get my quick spike on him!" 

"Tsukki!" This time it was a female voice. Things got so much blurry for him but he could tell it was you. 

"Captain, help me take him to the club room. There's a first aid kit there."

"Why can't we just bring the aid kit here?"

"It's better if he gets a rest. The ball did hit him pretty hard."

"Okay, okay." Daichi called Tanaka for helping him hauling Tsukki up. 

As soon as you two were alone, it became more apparent that Tsukki's eyes were not meeting yours. As you prodded him with tissues and alcohol swipe he kept turning his head away from your face. Annoyed, you pinched his arm lightly but it was enough to get a surprised grunt from him. 

"Did you just pinch me?" Tsukki asked, more bewildered than angry. He narrowed his eyes as you shrug in nonchalance. "This is physical abuse. I'm getting Daichi-senpai." 

"What? Tough guy like you can't take a little poke? Pathetic." 

"Aren't you supposed to be playing nurse here? Why am I getting more bruise instead of getting it healed."

"This wouldn't have happened if you'd pay attention inside the court, stupid." 

He sighed, "I was, at first," he gave you an accusing glare, "until you distracted me."

Your froze as your mind stopped working for a moment. Long enough for Tsukki to steal a quick peck from your lips. You stared incredulously at his slightly red face. A smug smirk that appeared on his face momentarily was disrupted by another pinch. This one a lot painful. 

Tsukki retreated from your aggresive response, "Ow! Ow! Sorry! Stop pinching me already." 

"What the hell was that?" You asked him, not liking how breathless you sound. The same smirk worked its way into Tsukki's face again. At the sight of it, your fingers reached to him for another pinch but Tsukki took ahold of both your wrists. Efectively stopping your move. As he slowly pushed your hands back, his face inched closer to yours. You tried to ignore how frantic your heart is beating at the moment. 

"This was your fault," he said, face too close for comfort, "You're just too distracting." Seeing as you were probably too flustered to be any harm, he released your wrists. You squeaked when you felt him running his fingers over your hair. It felt like he was patting your head instead of messing with it as usual. "Especially with your hair down like this. You're pretty much harmful to me." 

You laughed. "So you just got hit in the ball because my hair tie snapped and broke? No wonder you couldn't meet my eyes at first." 

"Shut up." He looks embarassed now. But you were having none of it. You looked him straight in the eyes before saying, "Make me." 

Needless to say, Tsukki was more than happy to oblige. 

\---

Sugawara frowned at the clock hanging from the wall of the volleyball court. Wondering why it took you so long to get back. Surely, you're done patching Tsukishima up by now. "Daichi-san, do you think it's a good idea to leave the two of them alone inside a closed room, unsupervised?" 

Daichi, as kind as he is oblivious, replied, "Don't worry about those two. If anything, I hope they can work out their tensions. I'm actually getting tired of those two fighting. Almost as much as Kageyama and Hinata. Won't it be great if they came out of that room being best friends? Well, maybe that's too far fetched. At least, you know, civil around each other would be great." 

Daichi smiled at him reassuringly but Sugawara doesn't look convinced in the slightest.


End file.
